Video systems are commonly used to monitor commercial or retail locations such as stores, warehouses, athletic facilities, etc. In particular, video systems are be used to monitor different locations within the interiors of such facilities, including high traffic aisles, security sensitive areas, and the like. Such systems are also used to monitor locations near the exteriors of facilities, such as parking lots, loading docks, external doors, etc.
Video monitoring is performed for one or more reasons. For example, video monitoring in a jewelry store is used primarily for store security, and helps prevent theft and identify perpetrators, and is also useful in recovering merchandise after a theft has occurred. In different situations where theft prevention is of less concern video monitoring might be used primarily for safety purposes and to monitor for overflow capacity of a particular area.
Videos and images are stored for later retrieval and viewing. For example, surveillance video is archived in a device that retains and protects the video for a period of time. Archive systems protect videos and images from loss due to tampering, accidents, and equipment failure. Some systems have backup service, for example, through an external provider or using redundant internal systems.
Archived videos and images are selectively retrieved for analysis. For example, video of a roadway intersection is later retrieved to view an automobile collision for purposes of reconstructing the accident. Some archived videos and images are used in legal proceedings. For example, surveillance video of a convenience store checkout is often used as evidence against an accused thief or robber.